The Rescue Program
by ponytail30527
Summary: A new rescue program drops off new animals. The twist? They're babies! Some Skilene. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy, howdy fellow writers and readers on fanfiction. This is my SECOND STORY!!! *dances like a maniac* Like mort said. "I like number 2." (two feet high and rising)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the penguins of Madagascar. **

**Now on with the story…**

**I also want to give credit to a girl named Chatterbox on deviantart. This is a little similar to her story, but I changed some things.**

It was a regular Friday night at the H.Q. Skipper and his team were just relaxing at the H.Q. after a long and busy day of entertaining the humans. Fridays and the weekends were the zoo's busiest days.

"Oh, I've face planted in the pool so much, my beaks stinging." Private complained rubbing his beak with his flippers, while he sat on his stone bunk.

"I hear you Private" Skipper said a little worn out. He was sitting next to Kowalski and Rico in the H.Q.'s living room. (A/N: I'm guessing that's what it's called.) They were relaxing as well by rubbing sore feet from dancing and sore butts from a tail wag. (Their own, not each others)

Private lay back trying to get a little nap, but he heard a faint, almost impossible to hear, noise. It sounded like crying.

"Skippa, do you hear that?" Private asked starting to sit up.

"No do you hear something?" Skipper asked.

"I thought I did" Private said with his British accent. Even though he was sore, he waddled over to the telescope they use to observe the zoo and their surroundings. "Oh dear" he said with his eye looking through the lens.

"What is it Private?" Skipper asked starting to get a little worried, but he knew private said "oh dear" at a lot of things.

"It's Marlene" Private said turning to his team with a worried expression.

That's all it took for Skipper to get up. "Team, I know I promised you a day off, but Marlene could be in trouble."

Rico groaned, but got up with Kowalki next to him. Then, the penguins headed toward the otter habitat.

They jumped on the top of the H.Q. in their fighting stances.

"Look! Look!" Private said pointing towards Alice, who was leaving the otter habitat with a crate.

**At Marlene's habitat. . . . . **

The closer they got to Marlene's cave, the louder the faint noise got. Now it was a loud wail.

"I sure can hear it now." Skipper said covering his ears, or whatever penguins hear out of. He noticed two things. 1. It wasn't Marlene's cry. 2. For the first time in his life, he heard a noise that made Julian's boom box seem likeable.

"It sounds like crying Skipper." Kowalski yelled over the noise.

"Hoover Dam! What's with Marlene's new roomie?" Skipper asked out loud.

They then jumped up on Marlene's Platforms, after swimming in the water, and made their way through the cave.

When they saw Marlene, she was franticaly running around trying to calm down a baby otter, or pup. She then put her finger in its mouth. It stopped crying and began sucking on her hand, even though it didn't get any milk.

"Uhh… Marlene?" Skipper said trying to get her attention.

"Wha- oh, hey guys." Marlene said facing the penguins.

"Marlene is there something you want to tell us?" Skipper asked pointing to the pup sucking on her finger.

**Sorry for a cliffhanger, but that's what keeps you coming back right? Don't forget to comment and review.**

**See ya next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! Hope you all liked the last chapter. Now we can meet the cute little pup and see the reactions. Sorry there wasn't that much skilene in the last chapter, just a few hints. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the penguins of Madagascar, but I do own all of the O.C.'s in this story.**

**Now onto the story!**

"Well this is kinda awkward." Marlene said looking at the guys as the stared at the cute little otter pup. "I didn't hear much, but I did hear that a rescue program found some baby animals in the wild without their parents."

"What do you mean without their parents?" Private asked.

"They're-" Marlene covered the pup's ears. "-dead."

Private gasped. "Nothing is sadder than an animal without a family."

"That's right, so they give them to animals in zoos." Marlene said uncovering her paws from the little baby's ears.

"What's its name?" Private asked watching the little baby giggle in Marlene's arms.

"I don't know if it's a boy or girl yet." Marlene said looking down at the little creature lovingly like a mom would. I guess it's her motherly instincts.

Skipper chuckled. "Kowalski would you mind?"

Kowalski shook his head and picked up that little otter from Marlene's arms to check him/her out.

Now let's describe the little pup. It has light brown fur, but has a creamy while color on its belly and chest. It also has two, big, light blue eyes. And to top of its cute little face, is a pink nose with whiskers poking out next to them.

Kowalski explained all this and that it was a boy.

"What's his name now Marlene?" Private asked excited about the new animal in Kowalski's flippers.

"hmmm… Let's see, Oh I know! Peanut!" Marlene said shooting her hands in the air like a cheer of some sort.

"Peanut?" The penguins, even Rico, said at the same time.

"Well yeah, he looks kind of like a Peanut and he also wanted to play with some peanuts the elephant gave me." Marlene explained.

"How…uh…adorable" Kowalski said handing the little pup back to Marlene.

Marlene gave a small laugh. "You'll get used to it." She said taking him back in her arms.

"Can I hold him Marlene?" Private asked eagerly already heading towards the two otters.

"Whoa, slow down there solider." Skipper said putting a flipper in front of Private. "You shouldn't get to attatch-"

"You can hold him Private." Marlene cut skipper off and handed Peanut to Private. She knew that would get on Skipper's nerves, but that's probably why she did it.

"Yeah!" Private said taking the little pup into his flippers. (Poor little Peanut, it's like he's in a game of hot potato, and _he's _the potato!)

Skipper gave Marlene a small glare.

Marlene only smiled at Skipper, and then looked back at Private, who was coochicooing Peanut. Peanut gave out baby giggles in response.

"Okay Private, that's enough" Skipper said after a few minutes.

Marlene gently took peanuts out of Private's flippers.

"Guys, I'm a mom!" she said excitedly rocking Peanut back and forth till he fell asleep.

"You're going to have to tell him one day Marlene" Skipper said to her.

Marlene sighed and looked at the otter now known as Peanut. "Party Pooper" she whispered.

Then Peanut farted and started to get fussy.

Skipper smiled. "Speaking of poopers"

Marlene roller her eyes "I think I can handle it. It's not like he'll leave piles of it like Rhonda did." She shuttered at the memory of that walrus.

Rico looked like he was going to throw up, while the others made disgusted faces at the thought of _Piles _of poop.

Marlene noticed this "Too much?" she asked.

"Indeed it was Marlene, indeed it was" Skipper said giving a confident smirk, before heading out the cave's entrance with his team.

**The next day . . . .**

It's Private's job to warn the others if Alice is coming, but for the first time ever, he wanted her to come. Raising Eggy was a lot of fun to Private, and he'd be happy to do it again. He even had a little crush on the mother duck.

He sat at the lens of their telescope all day and watched the people deliver babies to animals like the stork that Skipper told him about when he asked where babies come from.

Private sighed sadly as the zoo reached its closing hours. "Maybe Tomorrow" Private said to himself hopefully, but he knew that the Rescue Program was only going to stay for one more day.

Now I'll talk about a few of the arrivals that day: Doris got a cute little baby girl dolphin and the female red slasher was given a cute little kitten slasher. The penguins got to see Ariel, the dolphin, but the ferocious female slasher would've slaughtered them the moment they steped in her habitat.

"Bed time Private" he heard Skipper say behind him. Skipper really didn't seem to care about the Rescue Program, unlike Private. He thought it was the most exciting thing since the circus came to the city. Kowalski only said he thought it was interesting, and Private couldn't really tell what Rico thought of it. He couldn't tell a lot of things about Rico.

"Coming Skippa." Private said hiding the sadness in his voice.

Then, they went to bed.

**Aww, Poor Private. Will they get a new arrival? Find out in the next chapter!**

**For fans of the lemurs, King julien, Maurice, and Mort will be in the next chapter! If you don't like them, sorry. **

**If you have request, I'd be happy to read them. I'm not saying that I'll use them, but I will use them if it's funny, fit's the story, and maybe a little romantic. (It doesn't have to be but still.)**

**See ya soon. : )**

**BTW: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just wanted to make sure this chapter was at least as good as the last one. I promise to update faster from now on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey it's your favorite author! Probably not….anyway here's chapter three!!!! And it's long!**

**I know what you're thinking. Peanut, that's the best you could come up with? I thought it was cute, besides I love to add humor in my stories. XD**

The penguins were eating their breakfast the next morning, when King Julien came in. (A/N- I told you they'd be here!)

"Hello silly penguin neighbors!" The lemur king greeted as he came in through the "Private's first Prize" door with Maurice and Mort following behind.

"Morning Ringtail" Skipper grumbled as he drank his morning fish coffee. He was a little mad, but with his poor security system, he was used to a "break in" every now and then.

"As your King, I demand you to give me your metal bar thingy you use to open crates with." King Julien said.

"There's a crate?" Private asked excitedly thinking it was a penguin.

"Yes, I'm sitting on my kingly throne, then that crazy zoo keeper Alice comes and places a hugely huge crate right in front of it. Now I can't see the beautiful view that is almost as beautiful as me, your king." King Julien complained.

"Oh" Private said disappointed to find out it was in the lemur habitat.

"Anyway, do you think you could open it up?" Maurice asked in a kinder tone. When King Julien wasn't looking, he mouthed "He's been complaining _all_ morning."

Skipper nodded taking pity on the portly lemur. Hey, anyone would feel sorry for someone with a job like Maurice's.

**At the lemur habitat. . . . **

The penguins arrived at the lemur habitat and saw a big crate like Julien told the about.

"Rico, crowbar me" Skipper ordered holding out his flipper to the explosives expert.

Rico nodded and hacked up a crowbar.

When Skipper got it, he jammed it in the crate and started pushing.

He struggled with it for a few minutes. "No dice" he grunted. "I could use some help here."

Rico, Kowalski, Private, and Maurice each pushed on the crowbar hoping to pop this crate open. It might've been easier if King Julien wasn't yelling at them.

"Push with you flippers! Your little tiny tiny flippers! Push harder!" He yelled.

"How's about you come here and help us instead of telling us to!" Skipper snapped tired of King Julien's screaming. He also felt insulted about the tiny flipper comment.

"duh, kings don't do physical labor" King Julien said.

"They sure are making these things harder to open." Kowalski said as he pushed on the crowbar with the others.

After a few more minutes, they finally got the crate open. Inside there were two baby lemurs sitting on a pile of leaves.

"Kowalski analysis" Skipper said pointing to him.

Kowalski picked up the two little lemurs from the crate.

One of the lemurs had dark brown fur, yellow eyes, and a stripped black and white tail similar to Julien's. It was also a boy.

The other Lemur was covered in dark black fur from head to toe, and had yellow eyes too. And last but not least it was a girl. (Girl power!)

"Oooh I'll take the one with the attractive tail." King Julien said pointing to the boy lemur. Everyone was amazed he complimented someone other than himself.

"Guess that means I'll take the girl" Maurice said picking up the two lemurs and gently handing the boy to King Julien.

"Time to teach my future heir how to be a lemur king." King Julien said walking away with the brown furred lemur.

"Oh boy" Skipper said thinking about _two _annoying lemurs now.

**Later that day. . . . . **

"Really? Julien has his own kid now?" Marlene said tucking in Peanut in a crib in her cave that Kowalski helped her build.

"Unfortunately" Skipper said putting his head in his flipper with a sigh as he sat on Marlene's bed while he was visiting her. "Yep now it'll be twice as many parties, twice as many break ins, twice as many-"

"Skipper, don't worry about it so much now. I mean he's only a new born baby!" Marlene reminded him.

"You know me Marlene; I always keep an eye on the future as well as the present." Skipper said taking his head out of his flippers giving her a sly smile.

"Anyways, I think it's kinda cute." Marlene said looking away from Skipper to look at her new son as he closed his blue eyes.

Skipper's sly smile turned into a frown. "What do you mean cute?" he asked.

Marlene caught on a hint of jealousy in his voice. "Well yeah! Being a parent is….well….cute." she said with a smile.

"You know I once babysat for a secret agent. Manfridy and Johnson may have been a victim to the baby's antics, but I made it out unharmed." Skipper said.

"Yeah, I babysat back at my old zoo." Marlene said trying not to laugh at how she was successfully pressing Skipper's buttons. Really successfully if you ask me.

"I even managed to get it to go bed on time." Skipper said getting on his feet.

Marlene rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Are you listening Marlene?" Skipper asked waving a flipper in front of her face.

"Yeah Skipper, I hear ya." Marlene said. "Maybe you can babysit for me."

Skipper suddenly caught on that she was pulling his leg. "So you and Ringtail can go out for a romantic evening?" he asked with a smirk getting a little revenge.

Marlene blushed, but she wasn't going down without a fight. "Why? Are you jealous Skippy?" she asked giggling.

Skipper smiled. "Well I better go back and make sure Rico didn't blow up the fridge again." He said with a wave before waddling out the cave's entrance.

Marlene waved and smiled back.

"Good luck with Ringtail!" he called out before jumping in the water.

Marlene smiled then looked down at Peanut. "You think he likes mommy?" she asked.

Peanut, who was asleep, just made a few noises in his sleep.

Marlene smiled. "Sweet dreams little peanut." She said before giving him a light kiss on the forehead.

**Even later that day. . . . . **

Once again, Private was looking for Alice. As the sun came down so did the chances.

He looked around through the telescope and saw Marlene giving Peanut, what appeared to be, a swimming lesson after his nap was over. King Julien was bouncing on his bounce house with the new lemur Prince known as Prince J.J. (A/N- I know what you're thinking. How original, but I couldn't think of anything else.), next to the bouncy was Maurice playing with his new daughter Maurisa. Mort joined them as well. The female slasher was licking her kitten lovingly. The penguins were able to find out that it was a girl and was named Haley. The mother duck was dipping one of her ducklings in the water at her habitat playfully and laughed. Doris was playing with Ariel by bouncing a rainbow colored beach ball on their noses to each other.

Private felt Jealous of how lucky everyone else was. He even grumbled a little bit while he looked through the telescope. He didn't even notice Skipper coming in after he visited Marlene's habitat.

Skipper figured that Private would get caught up in all the excitement of the rescue program. He decided to comfort Private when it was a few minutes before closing.

"Hey Private" Skipper said with a friendly smile waddling up to Private, who had appeared to be sulking and grumbling with his flipper's crossed along his white feathered belly.

When Skipper touched Private's shoulder he must have startled him, because he jumped up and gave out a little yelp.

"At ease Private" Skipper said taking his flipper off of Private's shoulder.

"Oh sorry Skippa" Private apologized calmer now.

"It's probably for the best anyway." Skipper said sitting down next to him.

"What are you talking about?" Private asked, pretending he didn't know.

"I think you know." Skipper said.

Private nodded. "It's just I really wanted a-"

"I know, but think of all the danger we'd put the little troop in." Skipper cut him off.

"Yeah I guess your right Skippa, I just got excited is all." Private said.

Just then they heard a loud thud from the top of the H.Q.

Private smiled. "Get the crowbar!" he said getting excited all over again.

_I've got a bad feeling about this. _Skipper thought to himself as he and his team went out the fishbowl entrance.

**On the top of the H.Q. . . . . **

When the elite force of penguins got to the top of the H.Q., They saw a crate and Alice leaving the scene.

"I just don't get it, I leave the crate at the habitat to get a crowbar, but when I get back it's already open." Alice said to herself.

"Maybe you opened it up and forgot." A voice suggested in her walkie talkie.

"No I'm sure it was closed! And I wasn't talking to you!" she snapped at the walkie talkie.

"Geese sorry Alice." The voice said.

Then Alice got too far away for the penguins to hear the rest of the conversation.

Skipper might have gotten worried that Alice was on to them, but he was focusing on the crate at the moment. The four surrounded the wooden box.

"Uh-oh" Kowalski said looking at the crate.

"What is it?" Skipper asked.

"This Crate's even thicker that the last one." Kowalski said. "It may take a while for us to-"

"Got it!" Private said holding up the crowbar like a prize standing next to the opening of the crate.

The others stared at him strangley.

"What?" he asked as the others looked at him like he had a second head or something.

"Private stand back, there could be an enemy agent in there!" Skipper warned.

Private nodded and backed away from the crate, but his smile didn't leave his face. He was smiling so hard, it might never leave.

"I'll go" Kowalski volunteered. He placed his hand towards Rico, who hacked up a small flashlight for him

He then headed toward the crate and stuck his head in the darkness.

The other's eagerly awaited as Kowalski removed the hay from inside the crate to keep whatever was inside warm.

Kowalski gasped and stepped away from the crate when he removed enough hay to see what was inside.

"What is it man?" Skipper asked.

"Is it a chick?" Private asked hopefully.

Kowalski shook his head not taking his eyes off the crate.

"Egg?" Rico grunted out.

Kowalski shook his head again.

Private's face fell. "Then what is it then?"

Kowalski turned towards the others. "It's four eggs."

**Dun dun dun! They finaly got their new arrivals. Yes, this is the part where is sounds like Chatterbox's story. In her story the penguins were given four eggs as well. It's not that similar, but her story and the episode "Parental Eggstinct" inspired me to write this.**

**Review, comment, save this story as your favorite, give me options. : )**

**Bye!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey it's me again!**

**I got a good review from an anonymous reviewer named Arianna. I want to say thanks for the review, but they won't be all girls. I will have Private stand up for Skipper though. That was my favorite moment in "Paternal Eggstinct"**

**Also to Monsy 38, I'd love to have this added to a few good penguin stories community! Thank you soooooo much. (I'd add more zeroes, but I have to make room for the story)**

**Now onto the story! : ) **

"Four eggs?" Skipper repeated getting suspicious.

"Affirmative" Kowalski said nodding his head still shocked.

Private smiled so hard, the sides of his beak started to numb out. "I knew it! We're going to raise an egg again!" he cheered. Dance and all.

"I don't know Private. This seems to be very convenient." Skipper said tapping his beak.

Private stopped dancing and looked at Skipper with a shocked expression. "But Skippa, they're only eg-"

"No buts Private!" Skipper barked. "This just doesn't feel right. Kowalski, give me the chance of us receiving four eggs."

Kowalski took out his clipboard. "Well considering the fact that the rescue program didn't know there were four of us, it does make it near impossible."

Skipper gave Private a "See" look.

"But Antarctica is a very dangerous place, penguins are killed every day." Kowalski said.

Skipper looked away from Private a little embarrassed. Then he gave Kowalski a small glare.

"Who's side are you on Kowalski?" Skipper asked.

"I don't choose sides; I use math and science to make my choices." Kowalski answered pointing towards his clipboard.

Skipper snorted. "And you wonder why you can't understand women."

Kowalski gave Skipper a small growl. Usually Rico does something like this.

Skipper turned towards Private. "Anyway, Private I understand you want to keep them, but-"

"I thought you said no buts Skippa!" Private snapped with an angry expression. "Now you've gone against two of your rules!"

Everyone starred at the steaming Private. He was gasping and his flippers were clinched into fists.

"Huh?" Rico said breaking the awkward silence. He wouldn't even talk back to Skipper like that if he could talk. He sure felt like he wanted to at times, but he didn't have the guts. (A/N- Sorry if I made Rico look like a wimp, but if Skipper said Rico never disobeyed an order, than I didn't really think he'd talk back.)

"What other rule?" Skipper asked, wondering if he heard Private right.

"Never swim alone." Private answered breathing more steady now.

Skipper didn't say anything. He was right. _Oh so now he remembers! _He thought to himself.

"You're right Private." Skipper said with a sigh accepting defeat.

Kowalski and Rico gave Private a "Congratulations" look. If they have thumbs, they probably would've given him a thumbs up too.

Private smiled, feeling good that he had the courage to stand up to Skipper. And no slap on the head!

"Grab an egg men" Skipper said. It looks like he didn't have to say it twice, because they were already in front of the crate picking out an egg.

Rico took the roundest egg, Kowalski choose the tallest one, Skipper took the sturdiest one, and Private happily took the littlest one. (A/N- I just took their personalities and put it in egg form, at least to give you a reason why that egg was special to them.)

They each took their egg inside the H.Q.

"Good thing the rescue program came before I took apart the incubation chamber to add it to the time machine." Kowalski said dragging out the glass chamber with the others helping.

When that job was done, they put the eggs in it. It wasn't really that late, so they began baby proofing the H.Q.

That took a while.

**The Next day. . . . . **

The weekend was over, but the zoo was as busy as ever. Because of the babies, people came to the zoo a lot. Who wouldn't want to see a baby lemur or baby otter?

Marlene was happy that the zoo was getting a lot of money with this deal, but she thought it was annoying as well. People, mostly little kids and teenagers, would throw things in the habitat. Peanut couldn't get a nap with all the noise, so he was grumpy. Only making it worse for Marlene.

King Julien loved the people. It gave him and his new son an audience. Maurice, Mort, and Maurisa danced a little bit too for the humans, but it really did look like the people only liked King Julien and Prince J.J the best. You haven't seen anything till you've seen Prince J.J dance. His moves are so crazy, you'd think his little crown had to be glued to his head to keep from falling off. Maurisa enjoyed playing with Mort and her dad.

"Look at the baby otter mommy!" a little girl in a pink dress with two blonde pigtails sticking out her head said pointing towards Marlene's habitat.

"Duckies!" a little boy said excitedly at the little yellow creature swimming in a straight line behind their mom.

"That little lemur is adorable!" a young woman said watching the lemurs dance on their green bouncy.

The penguins would get annoyed every now and then, but they were too busy baby proofing the H.Q. to pay much attention to it.

Private and Kowalski were laying against a wall in the H.Q. with their eggs in their laps resting from hours of stashing weapons, hiding explosives, and storing blueprints in out of reach places for the kids.

Rico and Skipper were on the top of the H.Q. with their eggs entertaining the humans. Hey, they need to eat.

A few minutes later, Skipper came down.

"Those humans are surrounding our H.Q. like leopard seals on a penguin." Skipper said waddling over to them with his egg between his legs. (OMG, imagine Skipper doing that in your head!)

"Things should get back to normal in a few days." Kowalski explained.

"I hope so" Private said holding his little egg in his flippers.

Just then Rico came down in a hurried manner.

"Rico? I thought I told you to stay up there." Skipper said.

"Uh! Uh!" Rico said waving his flippers in the air.

"What is it Rico?" Private asked with a little concern in his voice.

"Egg!" Rico said.

"Your egg is hatching?" Kowalski asked trying to figure out what he meant.

Rico nodded.

"Where is it then?" Skipper asked noticing it wasn't between his legs.

Rico readied himself for a throw up, then hacked up his egg, which was covered in cracks and a green slime I'm guessing in mucus.

"When this egg hatches, won't we have a story to tell?" Skipper said as the slime covered egg broke into pieces revealing the fluffy chick inside.

Kowalski picked him up and checked it out. He turned to a nervous Rico. "Boy"

A brief description of the little guy would be a baby penguins covered in fluffy down feathers and two dark blue eyes.

Rico smiled and hugged his new son when Kowalski handed it back to him.

"So what's his name Rico?" Private asked.

Rico thought for a few moments, and then he smiled. "Buttons!"

The others smiled. They figured it would be something like that.

**Later that day. . . . . . **

Kowalski was working on his shrink ray about two hours after the zoo closed. He looked up from his work and chuckled at Rico and Buttons play wrestling each other.

He then heard cracking. It was close to him, so it was his egg!

He gave out an excited scream like he did when he thought he was getting a robot. "Mine's hatching!" he said.

He stepped away from his egg and saw the little creature break free.

"Welcome to the world little one" Skipper said standing over the egg with Private, Rico, Buttons, and Kowalski.

The first thing Kowalski noticed was the two brown eyes. "Girl, it's a girl." He said lovingly at his beautiful little daughter.

After giving her a warm loving hug, he looked up at his shrink ray machine. "At least I know someone will work on it while I'm gone."

"Congratulations solider" Skipper said patting Kowalski on the back.

Kowalski felt a few tears of joy roll down his face. "Two down, two to go." He said.

"What's her name?" Private asked.

"I shall name her Athena, after the goddess of wisdom." He said holding Athena up in the air.

Athena giggled. She was flying, Kowalski felt like he was flying as well.

**The next day. . . . .**

Marlene heard about Kowalski's and Rico's eggs hatching, so she decided to stop by before the zoo opened.

"Hey guys!" she said stepping in the room. She had Peanut in a small wooden basket, but it had soft grass on the bottom to protect his little tail.

"Shhhh!" Private said. He pointed to the incubation chamber that had two black and grey fluffy creatures sleeping inside of it.

"Oh, sorry" Marlene whispered.

"What is it Marlene? You know we've been a _little_ busy." Skipper said waddling over with the egg between his legs.

Marlene tried to hold in the giggle she had when she saw the egg between Skipper's feet.

Skipper noticed this and picked up his egg blushing a little bit.

"I wanted to see Buttons and Athena." Marlene said. "Also check this out."

She looked at Peanut. "Who am I?"

Peanut looked at her "mama" he said.

"He said mama!" Marlene said excitedly.

"Didn't you already come by to show us his first word?" Private asked.

"And the second one" Kowalski said.

"Third one too" Skipper continued.

"Four" Rico grunted

"Okay! so I've stopped by a lot." She said.

"Shhhh!" the other's said.

"Why don't we talk outside?" Marlene suggested.

**Outside. . . . . **

"ah, much better!" Marlene said talking in her normal tone.

"I wonder what Athena and Buttons first words will be." Private said.

"Hopefully not mine" Kowalski said.

"Why? What was your first word?" Marlene asked.

Kowalski looked down embarrassed. "boom boom" he said a little silently.

Peanut giggled. "boom boom! Mama boom boom!"

Skipper laughed out loud at that.

"Kids" Marlene said blushing. "They say the dardest things don't they?"

"How's Peanut been with walking Marlene?" Private asked.

"Pretty good, he's still better at swimming though." Marlene said. She then set him down on the ground.

He toddled his way over to Skipper and hugged his belly. "Dada"

Both Skipper and Marlene felt a blush come to their faces.

"Like I said, Kids say the darndest things don't they?" Marlene said. _Oh, so now he decides to say dada! _She thought to herself.

"Uh… I guess this is yours." Skipper said picking up Peanut and handing him to her. _I guess this is yours? Idiot! _He scolded himself.

Marlene picked up Peanut and smiled. "Well I better get going before Alice comes."

"Bye!" the penguins said waving as there friend left.

Kowalski, Rico, and Private went inside the H.Q., but Skipper stayed out and gave a love sick smile when his team couldn't see.

**Awww! I hoped you like chapter 4! My favorite part was when Peanut called Skipper daddy. What was yours?**

**Review, comment, save as a favorite if you want.**

**Bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow I've been getting a lot of comments lately! I've even had my story added to the just a few good penguins stories community! I want to thank all of you for all the positive reviews. They really do help. **

**Hugs for all! *hugs everyone***

**Thanks again, now onto the story!**

Skipper made his way back inside the H.Q. and saw Buttons and Athena playing with each other. Luckily, they got along very well.

It turns out Buttons learned to regurgitate like Rico did. Kowalski believes that's because Rico taught him to do that at a young age. In other words, his throat and stomach learned to store things inside! He couldn't throw up a guitar, but managed to throw up mini sticks of dynamite and fire crackers. (A/N- Please understand that's not a fact in real life, so don't shove anything down a baby penguins mouth. Unless you want to. J.K. = D )

Thanks to Kowalski's intelligence incubation machine, which he did use on Athena, Athena was very smart. She wasn't a genius (yet) but she was smarter than the average normal baby penguin. Kowalski offered to shock the other's eggs, but they all said the same thing: "NO!"

Skipper chuckled as the two played as their daddies watched over them. He was happy for his men. Kowalski got a beautiful, healthy, baby girl. And Rick got a….interesting baby boy.

Private was happy too. He spent a lot of time cuddling and loving his egg. The two were inseparable.

The only thing bad about the whole thing was that Skipper still had that feeling in his gut. Like there's something not A-okay about this. Usually he listened to it, but for the first time ever, he wanted to ignore his paranoia.

Is that a good thing?

**The next day. . . . . **

Skipper, who usually woke up the earliest, was up before the sun was shining over The Central Park Zoo. Man, He gets up early!

He looked over to the incubation chamber where the chicks and eggs would stay at and noticed something different.

He had expected to see two baby chicks sleeping, but instead he found three and a half! One egg had hatched last night and the other one was hatching right now!

Skipper gave out an excited squeal. He looked around the room.

"Thank mama nature no one heard that." Skipper said in relief.

He could tell by the size of the egg that was hatching, it was Privates. Remember he took the littlest one.

He slid over to his team.

"Men" he said in whisper.

The three didn't move, but made a few snoring sounds.

"Men" he said in his normal tone.

Still nothing

Skipper sighed. "Rise and Shine!" he yelled.

The three immediately woke up and accidentally banged their heads on the concrete above.

"For the love of Doris!" Kowalski exclaimed rubbing his head that he thought for sure was cracked.

"Hey Private" Skipper said with a smile. "Your egg's hatching."

Private couldn't have gotten out of bed faster. The little guy slid over to the cage and saw his new son of daughter break free.

The others headed over to him as he looked into the glass crib.

"Kowalski" Skipper said.

Kowalski picked up the one that just finished breaking through its white shell and turned to Private. "Girl"

Private smiled. "I'm going to name her after my mum. Elizabeth." Private said excitedly taking his daughter out of Kowalski's flippers and into his.

He then took the other fluffy chick. And turned to Skipper. "congratulations sir, it's a boy" he said.

Skipper would've danced like a perky high school cheerleader, but luckily he thought before he acted and just picked up his new son instead.

"How's it going Marshal" Skipper said to the little chick. (A/N- I'm probably watching too much Sonny with a Chance, but I researched the name and found out it meant Military officer. So there you go!)

The now complete family was so wrapped up looking at the new hatched chicks; they didn't see a mysterious figure leave the room.

UH-OH

**Outside the H.Q. . . . . . **

"Agent 7 to Dr. Blowhole" the mysterious figure said in a deep voice. "The eggs have hatched. I repeat, the eggs have hatched."

"Excellent" the voice said back. "Now phase one of my plan complete."

"Leaving the perimeter" the figure said jumping over the zoo's walls. "Agent 7 out"

**Oh Boy! I'll explain for those of you who are confused. Dr. Blowhole has sent kids to Skipper's zoo to capture the hearts of them and their loved ones. Then he kidnaps them to steal the plans. The kids don't know, and they won't find out until the sequel to this. It'll be called Father's Day.**

**By the way, I already have a few ideas in my head, but for those of you out there with a creative mind. Please give me an idea for an adventure I can put them in.**

**I'm sorry to tell you this, but my next story won't be Father's day. I want to write a few short stories, maybe oneshots to let you know the relations ship between the new animals. Don't get too mad at me though, it'll be up before you know it.**

**Bye for now and tell me what you think. I wanted to make the ending short, but sweet.**

**Thanks for reading! : )**


End file.
